


Ajuar Sentimental

by KrmnVega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Microfic, One Shot, Other, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrmnVega/pseuds/KrmnVega
Summary: Todos tienen un problema.¿De que se tratarán?





	1. Sentimientos Humanos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy Eduardo Vega! Decidí tener un espacio en mi ao3 para los cuentos de mi autoría, espero si alguien se topa con ellos que los disfrute!  
> Algunos de estos están supuestos a incluirse en un futuro Mini-Libro, algunos de ellos fueron incluidos en concursos de cuento.  
> Pueden contactarme en twitter como Camos8A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisa tiene un problema.

La primera vez que lo noté, fue cuando cepillaba mis dientes antes de irme a la escuela. En el baño, frente al espejo, comencé a percibir un aroma similar al drenaje. Me detuve un segundo, le resté importancia, lo atribuí al lugar en el que me hallaba y lo dejé pasar. No volví a pensar en ello, hasta media mañana, cuando noté un aroma, de nuevo, de forma discreta y breve. Esta vez, era mal aliento, hacia recordar a una muela picada y podrida.

Tardé en darme cuenta que se trataba de mí, era yo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a ser yo? mi higiene era perfecta, aun así, no había duda. Con vergüenza, así como el nerviosismo propio de quien se apena de su existencia, tomé, y tomé agua. Rezando así que el aroma desapareciera, lo hizo por esa vez, pero aparecía a ratos, cuando menos lo esperaba, inconveniente presagio de algo más, que en su momento no pude descifrar.

En los siguientes días, cuidé más que nunca mi higiene, pero de poco a poco comenzaba a percibir un humor intenso. Lo poco que sudaba apestaba a agua estancada. Me convertí en un abanico singular de aromas desagradables. Parecía ser que nadie más que yo lo había notado, era eso o las personas a mí alrededor lo ignoraban. 

Demasiada amabilidad para mi gusto, la gente que conozco siempre ha sido así, me han visto con pena, sobre el hombro, como si no les llegase a los talones. No pretendo otorgarles una razón para que se rían de mí, para convertirme en su burla personal. Me rehusó, mi dignidad vivirá, aunque yo no.

Con esa consigna sin saberlo, sellé mi futuro. Semanas, meses pasaron para que comprendiera finalmente que es lo que me sucedía, que causaba mi mal. Todo se debía a mi envidia, eso era todo lo que me corroía y envenenada por dentro, pudriéndome. Mis días se convirtieron en mañanas de salir completamente empapado de perfume, hacer de un cubre boca mi mejor amigo, todo para enmascarar mi propia realidad.

  
Asquerosa, putrefacta y fétida; Mi realidad humana, cuestión de días para que salir fuese imposible, sobre todo cuando mi cuerpo se vio afectado por la podredumbre. Mis dientes se cayeron, mi ahora mantecoso cabello lo hacía también por mechones. Poco a poco me convertí en un esperpento, no era ni siquiera un recuerdo de quien había solido ser.

La propia suciedad de mi cuerpo atrajo más cosas. Mi piel se llenó de moho, de llagas infectadas y otras condolencias pestilentes. Me sentía como una fruta podrida, alguna vez hermosa y deseada, ahora para salvar mi poca dignidad me recluí, tampoco era como si tuviese una opción para ello. No importaba cuantos baños tomaba, si me lavaba incluso con cloro, solo lo empeoraba.

  
Jamás pude salir de mi cama, la cual ya se convirtió en un charco de sanguaza que transpiraba por mi dolida piel. Comer se había vuelto imposible y no tenía fuerzas para moverme, y aun con mi broma que quedaba de cuerpo, podía odiar con furia infinita aquellos libres de mi situación. Me pudro, me pudro por dentro y por fuera por los más bajo de los sentimientos humanos, mis propios pecados, mi muerte aseguraba, y condenada, por la envidia, el orgullo y el odio. Desaparece sola en esta charca de ser humano.


	2. Momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis Alberto tiene un problema.

Son las tres con veintitrés de la tarde, hay una brisa placentera que se cuela por la ventana, nada fuera de lo común, es lo normal, brisa tibia, pero carga consigo algo más, un olor oloroso, que me da la reminiscencia a algo dulce, y dejo que ese sentimiento me acoja antes de romper la realidad y darme cuenta de que es lo que viene con la brisa realmente.

Ese olor dulzón de algo podrido, característico más específicamente de algo muerto, se me revuelve el estomago por pensar en aquello de una forma tan tierna y romántica, resuelvo que no es sano, y me levanto de mi asiento para asomarme a la calle, solo para descubrir que es un perro muerto.

No es la gran cosa, esto suele pasar muy seguido, sobre todo en un barrio como este donde los perros callejeros abundan, pero, que este venga a morirse justo frente a mi casa, en mi porche, es ridículo, yo ni si quiera suelo alimentarlos, con pesadez vuelvo a mi casa, tomo una bolsa negra de basura y un par más de las compras pasadas para usarlas como guantes, con algo de asco, hago entrar al perro en la bolsa, y lo jalo por la calle, al menos no era tan grande, ya son las cuatro con treinta y el sol es anaranjado, delinea bien las casas en obra negra, y da una sensación melancólica a la calle de terracería vacía, aviento al perro al canal, el canal seco y crecido en maleza.

Vuelvo a mi casa, mas tarde son las seis y no tengo hambre, he resumido que esa extraña experiencia me perturbo el apetito, y lavo mis manos de forma persistente hasta que no queda mas olor que el del jabón en polvo, ese que uso para los platos y la ropa, ese que sirve para todo en tiempos austeros. Mi vida, sigue, veo televisión, hasta que decido que es hora de irme a dormir, en cama, mi estomago se manifiesta tarde, me hace rodarme por la cama, son las doce de la madrugada, yo tengo que trabajar, me revuelco por la cama tratando de hallarme un espacio para dormir, que desgraciado seria levantarme a comer, y sin quererlo comienzo a fantasear con mi desayuno, pienso en los ingredientes para hot cakes, que cosas me faltan, luego pienso que es muy complicado, mi mente pasa a cereal, y así entre cosas sencillas hasta que de alguna forma vuelven al perro, vuelven a esa tierna sensación de cuando apenas lo había olido, me retuerzo, es un asco, la forma en que los animales se hinchan cuando mueren como si su cuerpo entrara en una catarsis de lo que fue su vida. Mi boca se hizo agua de solo pensarlo.

No recuerdo mucho de que paso después, no recuerdo ponerme mis crocs, salir de la casa en la ropa de dormir, cruzar el baldío hasta el canal, buscar entre la hierva crecida el cuerpo, la bolsa de plástico negra que ahora se sentía endurecida por la poca inclemencia de la tarde del día anterior, no recuerdo escuchar los grillos, sentir otros insectos en mis piernas cuando me arrodille para abrir la bolsa, cuando ante la luz de la luna como único testigo de mi atrocidad, me comí al perro.

La carne superficial era dura, rasposa de una vida callejera, el pelaje áspero, lleno de tierra y otras suciedades, las patas tiesas del rigor mortis previo, pero los adentros, fríos, babosos y húmedos. Despreciable, comí cuanto mis manos pudieron alcanzar en el cuerpo del pequeño animal, fue un frenesí que se sintió casi como un sueño húmedo espectacular.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después. Despertar en mi habitación con la única certeza de que quería hacer algo y ya no era comer cereal.

Por la tarde que volví del trabajo tratando de apartar la mente de todo eso, volví sobre mis pasos hacia el canal, la bolsa estaba intacta, se sentía tan real, tan delicioso, que no podía evitar pensar en hacerlo, en maquilar un plan infalible para comerme a ese animal. Por la madrugada que los únicos que rondaban en la calle eran los delincuentes, salí sin miedo a nada, camine apurado al canal, agarre la bolsa, y corrí de vuelta a mi casa, el perro estaba mas tieso que el día anterior, abrí la bolsa en la intimidad del suelo de mi sala, pues en la cocina no había espacio, abrí la bolsa con un cuchillo, conforme cada tajo, cuanto mas estiraba la bolsa para llegar a él, mi boca casi goteaba, hasta que ahí estaba, con ese aroma a podrido tan singular, y un aroma más fuerte, de ese preciso momento donde la hinchazón baja. Lo que sucedió después fue inclusive mejor que mi sueño.

Tras mi primera degeneración pensé seriamente en que estaba haciendo con mi vida, claramente me había comido un cadáver, creí que me llegaría una infección o que me moriría por la mugre o solo por mi falta de respeto a ese animal. Pero nada ocurrió, al contrario, cada vez tenía más hambre, más deseos intensos de comer carne, claramente mi salario jamás fue el suficiente así que antes de esto la carne era una escasez sobre mi mesa. Mi primera victima fue el perro del vecino, era un chihuahua, quizá era una venganza, esa alimaña siempre me rompía las bolsas de la basura.

No sabía tan bien, no es que llevara una preparación especial, no se cocinaba, comerlo, así como llegaba a mis manos ya era en sí especial, poco tarde en darme cuenta que la putrefacción era lo que le daba el sabor. Lo comprobé con un gato que llego a mi patio, troné su cuello y lo dejé apestar en el patio junto a la lavadora en una caja de plástico, lo pútrido de la muerte tenia un sabor especial. Me convencí a mí mismo que no le hacia daño a nadie, pero eventualmente el hambre era mucha.

Son las cinco con treinta de la tarde, le pediré a uno de esos chicos vagos que se la viven en la calle, que me ayude a sacar cosas de mi patio al porche y cuando menos se lo espere lo golpeare en la nuca, nadie va a extrañarlo, me emociona pensar como sabrá un cuerpo humano.


	3. Para nadie en particular.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conoces a alguien que tiene un problema.

Eres ese hijo criado en guardería, lejos de un abrazo amoroso, aquella persona que busca sin pausa silenciosa la aprobación de alguien más, siempre ha sido un gusto tenerte cerca, resultas agradable, eres buen conversador, sabes muchas cosas, las cuales has aprendido en tu tiempo de soledad.

Pueden verte como un trofeo, es un premio el tenerte cerca, porque creen que te conocen, porque dejas que ellos vean y que toquen esa fachada que construiste sobre ti, esa que existe para que no sepan que eres un roto más por dentro, creaste la pared de ladrillos más pesados y duros de traspasar, hechos de una excelencia indiferente, porque aparentas la perfección, porque todos te quieren, porque tienes eso que buscan. La superficialidad.

Eres Pandora y la caja a la vez, te resguardas por ti mismo del exterior, celosamente cuidas cada minucioso detalle de tu persona, de lo que aparentas ser, y te preguntas que seria de ti si no fueses tan buen actor, nunca te derrumbaras, nunca caerás, permanecerás en esa posición por encima de los demás que no sabemos mentir tan bien, porque se ha convertido en parte de tu ser.

Eres el hijo dañado, eres el olvidado, eres el que se enseño que la vida es dura, quien ha asumido lo peor, quien se ha preparado, medico y paciente de tus heridas emocionales, cuando tus sentimientos fueron tan fuertes que cortaron tus brazos y entonces decidiste que debías dejar de querer, porque fue lo único que no pudiste enseñarte.


	4. Romperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruben tiene una resolución

Siempre había sentido esta incomodidad con mi propia persona, creía en mis más banales pensamientos que se debía a la dismorfia, nunca estuve conforme con mi propio cuerpo, tampoco es como si me empujara a mí mismo a hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero existía algo dentro de mi ser que no me dejaba en paz.

Achaques de la joven edad, fue mi pensamiento la primera vez que lo sentí en mi ser, todo adolescente pasaba por eso, fue así como archive el sentimiento, y continúe y muchos años adelante, aun en mi etapa adulta, esa sensación de extrañeza al verme al espejo persistía y me acechaba unos días más que otros, como algo que no estaba correcto y no tenía idea de que era.

Era como un pensamiento en el fondo de mi cabeza repiqueteando, una y otra vez, no me sentía cómodo en mi cuerpo, pero ¿Quién lo haría? No estaba en forma, tenía dolores de vez en cuando y no era muy atractivo, exacto, sonaba banal de la forma más pura, pero también soy humano y era perezoso para invertir en mi imagen personal, solo me dejaba ser, y dejaba a la dismorfia bajar mi autoestima por unas semanas o meses antes de volver a ser yo mismo. Quiero creer todos pasamos por esta extrañeza.

Por periodos o solo una vez en la vida, yo lo experimentaba por periodos. A veces se combinaba con escabrosos sueños, los cuales apenas abrir los ojos se volvían borrosos, solo quedaban sensaciones, asumí que se trataba de terrores nocturnos o pesadillas tan vividas que llegaban a hacerme sudar. Pero era lo más interesante en mi patética vida, por eso no hice nada en contra de ellas. Siempre fui un extraño, solo, sin amigos, ni beneficio más que recluirme a mi casa, a veces sentía que la piel me quemaba de más cuando estaba bajo el sol, como si fuese más débil o sensible

Dentro del tema de mi defectuoso cuerpo, no soy la persona más activa físicamente, puedo correr, puedo tener aguante, se hacerlo, pero no lo hago, hay algo que me detiene de ello, una voz en mi cabeza, que me dice que no debería hacerlo porque es una pérdida de tiempo, mi falta de metas resplandecía en todos los aspectos de mi ser.

Quizá fue, que aunado a mí sedentaria vida desarrolle esta tendencia por estirarme de más hasta hacerme crujir cada parte de mi cuerpo, espalda, manos, cuello, todo era un deleite a su forma, lo digo, siempre fui un extraño.

Lo hacía casi todo el tiempo, siempre que se podía, lo veía como algo que esperar y disfrutar cuando sucede, porque, naturalmente solo podía hacerlo pocas veces al día, no podía tratar de romperme a mí mismo, sería un extraño, mas no un imbécil, también debía ser cuidadoso, estaban todas esas páginas de internet sobre que no debía hacerlo, que era malo para la salud, y claro que había leído un considerable número de estas buscando el porqué de mi rara afición 

Pero en una extraña sensación de orgullo, no dejaría que me quitaran uno de mis pocos placeres, solía creer que la dismorfia me mataría, sobre todo esas noches en las que no reconocía mi rostro dentro del espejo del baño, el terror inundaba mi ser, las cosas se convertían en irreales, impalpables y no sentía el piso bajo mis pies. Paranoia pura, cuando la piel que usaba no era suficiente, para cubrir mi humanidad, y esa voz me gritaba que me la arrancara, una vez intenté de arrancarme los ojos, pero soy débil y mis manos mortales solo alcanzaron a arañar mi propia piel, las cicatrices que quedaron serían más tarde un metódico ascenso a la locura, pues no podía ver imagen mía sin sentir que todo estaba mal. Y entonces mi piel comenzó a sentirse aún más extraña que antes, todo picaba, todo dolía, cuanto más me rascaba más cicatrices me producía, yo no podía aguantar ese dolor, como si algo se me quisiera salir.

Compulsivamente hacia tronar mis manos cuando la ansiedad volvía a sembrar caos dentro de mi conciencia, y recogía el fruto de mi agonía con cada pensamiento, que me incitaba a un nuevo tipo de autolesión que mi cobarde ser no pondría en marcha, porque así era yo, cobarde y sin decisión, solo tenía a mi pequeño placer para darme calma, cuando las manos no eran suficiente pasaba a otras partes de mi cuerpo, mis muñecas, mis piernas, rodillas inclusive, y mi cuello, dejando a ultimo ese movimiento que hacía con la cintura, casi contorsionista, buscando doblarme, como si buscara romperme.

Casi como si fuese un ritual, lo hacía primero hacia la izquierda, y escuchaba esos vacíos entre mis huesos estallar, brindándome algo de calma finalmente, continuaba así con la ansiedad fluyendo por mi cuerpo, hacia la derecha, apenas escuche el ruido en ese momento, algo se comenzó a revolucionarse dentro de mí mismo, quería más, necesitaba más, y seguí girándome con insistencia, hasta que algo se desgarro, desde mi ombligo hasta uno de mis costados, la piel se abrió. Me había rotó

Me dejé caer al suelo, un grito mudo, nació de mis labios temblorosos y casi enseguida comencé a llorar por el dolor, sentía algo tibio salirme de esa gran herida, pensé en sangre, y apenas dirigí la vista a mi cuerpo descubrí que se trataba de un líquido espeso e incoloro, apestaba, y salía en grandes cantidades, todo hasta ahí podía ser lógico, quizá me había roto hasta un órgano, habría podido engañarme en pensar eso, pero, algo comenzó a emerger.

A la vez la sensación de mi piel quedándome chica, volvió a surgir, me retorcí, cual animal por el suelo hasta sentir que aquello comenzaba a tener salida libre de mi cuerpo, mi existencia era dolor, sentía algo enorme salirse de mí, una sensación de vacío nueva llego, conforme salía, cerré mis ojos un segundo.

Después fue casi como nacer de nuevo, no tengo palabras más que aquellas que lo describen de forma burda, se sentía caliente, se sentía húmedo, y entonces, de un momento a otro estaba afuera, en lo que habían sido minutos u horas de caos, que finalmente habían visto su fin, abrí mis ojos, solo para en mi horror ver mi cuerpo en el suelo, abierto de un costado tal como lo había imaginado, la única analogía que podía hacer de mi cuerpo en ese momento, es que era como un colchón desinflado, pero más triste, más gris y sin vida.

Yo estaba parado frente el, lo sabía, dirigí mis paso al espejo del baño con dificultad primeriza, lo que veía reflejado sobre el espejo, era precioso, después de tanto sufrimiento, me sentía en mi piel, o en mi exoesqueleto, en mi caparazón, con ojos enormes en el lugar donde estaban los ojos humanos, mi boca con tenazas, sentía algo pegado a mi espalda, mis alas, debería esperar a que se secaran si quería volar, todo cobraba sentido, era diferente, era yo.


	5. Arnulfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Ortiz tiene muchos problemas.

Ya van ocho semanas que sueño con Arnulfo, no todas las noches, pero he contado desde que apareció en mi mente de nuevo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba ni siquiera en él, quizá porque la vida adulta se entrometió, fui alguien que debió crecer rápido para ayudar a mi familia, y más tarde que pronto aparte a Arnulfo de mi mente.

Cuando aparece en mis pensamientos tiene el mismo rostro, la misma ropa, y siempre escucho su voz chillona gritando “¡Mario!” una y otra y otra vez. Arnulfo y yo solíamos jugar de niños en el parque todos los días cuando íbamos en la primaria, él tenía ocho años y yo debería de haber tenido como unos doce o trece años, la razón por la que jugaba con un niño menor que yo, era porque su mamá trabajaba en la tarde y se quedaba en nuestra casa hasta que ella terminara su jornada, así que nos entreteníamos juntos.

A las tres de la tarde cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, nos dirigíamos al parque a jugar futbol con los otros niños, a la traes, o solo a hacer nada, a veces Arnulfo se ponía a buscar lagartijas o grillos, siempre me pareció un niño raro, a veces me desesperaba mucho cuando cruzábamos la calle y de fuerzas quería que le agarrara la mano porque su mamá así le enseño, me decía, y cada vez que llamaba mi nombre y gritaba que había encontrado algo genial, a veces se trataba de una lagartija de esas grandes y corpulentas, las cuales casi nunca tenían cola porque, como las agarro de ahí y se les zafó,. Era un niño raro sí, eventualmente comprendí que solo era un niño dulce que nunca iba a crecer.

Ahora me levanto a las cinco de la mañana y voy a trabajar a un taller mecánico, esa ha sido mi vida desde hace años cuando me salí de la secundaria porque no teníamos dinero en mi casa, ahora soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, quizá muy bueno y por eso me despidieron. No paso mucho tiempo para que buscará trabajo, de nuevo, en un taller, quizá es la única cosa para la que soy bueno, arreglar autos, como sea, desde que me cambie de trabajo volví a pensar en Arnulfo, ahora tengo que tomar el camión para llegar al taller porque me queda más lejos.

Eran las cinco con quince de la mañana cuando amanecía, y yo iba en la ruta camino al taller, miraba por la ventana cuando tuve una visión que no habría sido la gran cosa, pero un pensamiento me llevo a otro. En un baldío cercado, de esos que tienen la reja oxidada, la hierba crecida dentro como manchones esparcidos por el terreno de tierra, que se combina perfecto con la basura, vi un gato negro, sentado justo en el medio.

Pude haber pasado ese día como si nada, ido a mi trabajo, pasar mi primer día, y se acabó, pero ese gato me recordó a Arnulfo, a él le gustaban, bueno, en realidad le gustaban todos los animales, cuando íbamos por las tortillas él quería acariciar todos los perritos que nos salían, hasta esos que lo querían morder, yo lo regañaba, pero parecía nomás no entender. El me desesperaba mucho, quizá por eso desee que desapareciera, me siento miserable cada vez que pienso en eso, tan horrible en el fondo del corazón, de creer que mi deseo se hizo realidad.

Perfectamente está en mi mente, quizá había alcanzado ese egoísta e infantil límite de mi ser de trece años, estaba harto, Arnulfo se había puesto a llorar porque uno de los niños se rio de él, y como él estaba llorando no querían jugar conmigo tampoco, me acuerdo bien que me pare muy derechito y le dije a Arnulfo que ya no llorara, que íbamos a jugar a las escondidas, porque a él le gustaba, siempre le daba un ataque de risa cuando lo encontraba, su risa era muy escandalosa y chistosa, alegre como la de todo niño debe de ser, y yo me puse a contar, le dije que se escondiera muy bien, se lo recalque, solo así le entraban las palabras, podía parecer que estaba haciendo eso por él, para que mi amiguito se sintiera mejor, pero me convertí en ese momento en un niño cruel, deseaba tanto que al terminar de contar Arnulfo desapareciera, que así fue, ¡Así fue!, me separe de la resbaladilla donde contaba, mire a mi alrededor, no estaba atrás de mí, ni atrás del primer árbol, ni atrás de la banca.

Arnulfo no estaba, contento con mi pequeña hazaña, me fui a mi casa, paso la tarde y supuse que como no lo busque jamás se iría a su casa, al día siguiente me disculparía, y le diría que como se escondió muy bien no lo pude encontrar, a veces era muy fácil mentirle, él todavía se creía eso de que si te tragabas un chicle se te pegaban las tripas, a mí eso me daba mucha risa porque lo asustabas muy fácil, pero creo que si se escondió demasiado bien, o el muy tonto se quedó donde mismo, porque no volvió, nunca volvió, días, semanas, meses que se convirtieron en años y Arnulfo desapareció, yo dije todo lo que sabía, que jugábamos a las escondidas, eso, solo eso, que se había escondido, su mamá se quedó tan sola, y todos lloramos tanto por muchos años.

Había días en los que pensaba mucho en él, que quizá desee con tanta fuerza que se fuera, que lo hizo, que por una suerte de destino mágico las cosas ocurrieron, pero ahora solo creo que alguien se lo llevo y he tratado de enterrar la culpa bajo miles de excusas, decirme que no es mi culpa, y quizá no lo es, pero en mi cabeza Arnulfo era mi amiguito, yo lo cuidaba y lo perdí, en su momento era una sensación peor que cuando se te queda el suéter en la escuela y no lo vuelves a ver, o cuando se te pierde algo en el camión, son cosas que sabes bien que jamás volverán.

Pero en mis sueños vuelve, ahí él esta chiquito y yo grande, le pido que me perdone por perderlo, él me quiere enseñar los grillos que se encontró, tiene los lentes mugrosos como siempre, y entre lágrimas lo regaño porque jamás los limpia, me pide que lo vaya a buscar, yo le digo que no puedo, me despierto, un tanto alunado, y hago circular la vida adulta, me voy al trabajo y miro el baldío siempre me recuerda a él. Por el taller se me empezó a aparecer el gato negro, ahora le ponemos comida, todos los días lo veo que entra por el portón del taller, que se pasea por su platito, es un gato de esos tontos que no los espantas con nada y que siempre se te pegan

Como yo soy el nuevo del taller, ahí van todos “¡Mario saca a ese gato!” Como si yo lo hubiera traído, ¡Ni siquiera fui yo quien le empezó a poner comida!, agarro al animal, pero cada que lo tiro para afuera, se devuelve enseguida, o se me pega en las piernas para que lo siga, también hay un perro negro que se comenzó a aparecer por el taller, y me sigue a la tienda, cuando hago los mandados del taller, yo digo que siempre pasa a saludarme.

Quizá es eso de que los veo todos los días, que veo a Arnulfo jugando con el gato, o con el perro, pero son sueños donde no le puedo hablar y solo lo veo jugar, escucho como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no logro escucharlo, no se entiende, es como si hubiera mucho ruido y el hablara desde lejos, aunque esta justo a mi lado. En ocasiones tengo sueños aterradores, sueño que se me caen los ojos, o los dientes, mi mamá dice que es porque veo mucha televisión, supongo que tendrá razón, aun no tengo la conciencia lista para contarle de todos mis sueños con Arnulfo, abrir ese tema de nuevo es delicado, la mamá de él me culpo por muchos años, y mi madre se enojó con ella por echarme la culpa de algo como eso, pero yo sé que también lo pensaba, sabía que estaba triste y decepcionada de mi por eso. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Muchas veces he visto al gato correr para el baldío, es gracioso, porque se encuentra entre dos casonas que son despachos, todo lo de en medio y hacia lo fondo da hacia el monte, es como si alguien le pusiera rejas a la naturaleza, me resulta curioso quien querría comprar un terreno así y jamás hacer nada. Me imagino que el gato se ha de esconder en los pocos árboles y matorrales que ahí hay, justo como el primer día que lo vi, también he visto al perro que se mete por un agujero en la reja, se retuerce por medio de esta hasta que hace caber su existencia y corre adentrándose, a veces me ladra desde el cerco para que lo siga, pero no le hago caso, lo mas que me puede enseñar es un juancito medio mascado, ¿Cómo lo sé?... Pues, porque ya quiso regalarme uno, lo corrí queriendo tirarle una piedra imaginaria. Es como todos los perros, tonto a más no poder que siempre vuelve, aunque lo trate mal.

Yo lo trataba mal y siempre volvía, a veces no era un buen amigo para Arnulfo, me acuerdo que me enoje con el muchas veces, porque yo quería irme con mis amigos, quería estar solo pero ahí andaba, siempre ahí, yo sabia que tenia que cuidarlo, era mi amiguito, me acuerdo que quería que yo le amarrara la pulsera, esa de color rojo con azul que una niña de su salón le hizo, yo, solo yo, porque éramos nosotros dos contra todo lo demás cuando los días eran buenos, y el sol nos brillaba, a veces me pregunto como seria el a día de hoy, y si aun usaría esa pulsera, la amarre muy fuerte y dijo que jamás se lo podría quitar, pero que eso era bueno. Teorizo muchas veces que pudo haber pasado, si se le rompió el corazón porque lo abandone en el parque y se devolvió llorando y se perdió, si alguien lo agarro mientras estaba escondido, cuando despierto de mis sueños lo pienso de nuevo, lo teorizo, pero no importa que tanto piense en eso, yo se muy bien que es lo que pasa en el final. No puedo evitar llegar a ese final.

Van tres días que llueve con odio y el sol se desapareció a quien sabe dónde, las nubes están mas negras que nunca, saliendo del taller estaba toda la calle inundada, y no podía agarrar el camión donde siempre, así que tenia que caminar calle arriba, cuando viene el perro ladrándome todo contento, queriéndoseme subir y lo rechazo, este corre como siempre al baldío, se cuela por la reja y lo veo correr hasta el fondo, hasta que en un parpadeo, pierdo de vista la figura del perro, escucho un golpe y el chillido del animal.

“¡Pinche animal!” me grito a mi mismo y me trepo el cerco sin pensarlo dos veces para ir a buscarlo, camino con cuidado de no hallarme otro agujero, todo está asqueroso, el suelo convertido en lodazal, mire al gato de reojo en un árbol, hecha a correr hasta el fondo, me paro en seco, hay un agujero enorme entre los matorrales, parecía que había sido un agujero, ahí esta el perro, tirado, se quería levantar, me pregunto si se habrá roto una patita, o algo. Comencé a bajar el agujero, con un poco de miedo, no quiero quedarme halla abajo o que al sumidero le de por hundirse más, me encuentro entonces con el perro, lo regaño, así como uno le hace con los animales.

Se le enterró una patita, ¿Cómo fue eso?, el lodo esta blando le agarro la pata, y con las manos ya negras del trabajo, comienzo a quitar la tierra mojada, para sacarle la pata, ya esta todo empuercado el perro y mi uniforme también, distingo algo raro en el lodo, el perro apenas se vio libre se hecho a correr, me di un momento para agarrarlo para sacarlo del agujero, pero en lo poco que escarbe con las manos hay algo que resplandece, mis piernas se mueven solas y vuelvo ahí, escarbo un poco mas sacando tierra, unos lentes, cuadrados, rallados, mugrosos de marco opaco.

Algo se me hundió en el corazón, volví las manos a la tierra hasta que mis manos se toparon con otra mano, una manita, pequeña palidecida que sobresalía de una bolsa plástica, con una pulsera roja y azul, pero tenia esa apariencia de cuando dejaste algo en el sol mucho tiempo y perdió el color, perdió la vida, donde la apariencia que tenia antes se ve opaca por una capa muy especifica de olvido y naturaleza que cambia todo, y yo sé que he encontrado lo que jamás busque. Arnulfo, ¿Aquí te escondiste todo este tiempo?, no sé cómo llegaste aquí, prefiero ignorar, “oh, pinche chamaco travieso, te escondiste demasiado bien” No lo pienso y solo sale.

Lloré, lloré como un desgraciado, como nunca lo había hecho, al menos no desde el día que supe que no volverías, y ahora estas aquí, agarre tu manita, te pedí mil y un disculpas, todas las que te pedí cuando soñaba, cuando te veía completito, no siento la culpa disiparse, pero por primera vez siento que me perdonas, porque ya se donde estas, se que estas aquí, que siempre estuviste aquí. Lloré hasta que la lluvia hizo su aparición, lavo mis lágrimas. Estas aquí.


End file.
